<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreamwalking by dinonuggiestuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773892">dreamwalking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday'>dinonuggiestuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamwalking, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi can create anything he wants in his dreams. He sits in the driver's seat and is in total control of everything. That's why he was confused by the boy who appeared out of nowhere and introduced himself as a dream walker.</p>
<p>He didn't mind of course.</p>
<p>Or snapshots of Akaashi and his experiences with dreams and the boy that tagged along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreamwalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was a weird experience. Dreaming that is. </p>
<p>Akaashi has had vivid dreams every night for as long as he could remember. He would think back to the nights before and be able to tell you what had happened as if he was wide awake when it had happened. He remembers sitting with his parents telling them everything that had happened in his mind. He remembers his mother suggesting they get him a dream journal so that he could keep track of them. </p>
<p>Not all were pleasant and happy dreams of course. And naturally, this meant Akaashi would go through these nightmares vividly and would remember every detail. Of course, it scared him. He was still only a young kid then and had remembered it clearly. Every time he dreamed of something slightly scary he woke up in a sweat.</p>
<p>Akaashi could recall the night where his father had played the TV late. He remembers reading on the floor while the news had played. He still had the vision of seeing a picture of a killer who wasn’t caught yet. He never forgot the feeling when later that night he could feel the same criminal attack him. He woke up crying. It was definitely not a good night for him.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi remembers the first time he had a lucid dream. He was eight years old and didn’t even think too much about it at the time. He remembers being able to just take the lucid dreaming to his level. He could choose whether he wanted to sit back and just experience the dream or be in total control. He thought he was totally in control of everything in his dreams by about ten.</p>
<p>He refused to go back to sitting around waiting for another nightmare. So he made the predictability of his routine. He liked it that way. He didn’t get scared by anything at night anymore.</p>
<p>And he’d tell you that it was fun for a while. At first, he’d sit with his mother when they would wait for his dad to come home. He would tell his mom about the things he did and saw in his dreams. Eventually, however, that imagination ran out. Going back to dreaming normally made him nervous. Sure, he could wake up at any time but would he want the risk of having a nightmare?</p>
<p>Although when he was ten, almost eleven, something new began to happen. At first, he wasn’t sure why this happened but it was. A boy he had appeared in a dream and started making his way towards Akaashi. Akaashi just stood confused when the boy began talking directly to him asking him questions. This was the first time he had met the boy and he was completely startled by it. Not knowing what to do he just woke himself up. He could distinctly remember writing in his dream journal the next morning about it. </p>
<p>“<em> It was so weird! I’d never met him before and he didn’t seem to know who I was. Maybe I should have waited for him and talked to him seriously.” </em></p>
<p>Two weeks later that same boy appeared again, he was jumping up and down and practically skipping his way to Akaashi. “Hey!” He had shouted, “Hello again!”</p>
<p>Akaashi wasn’t expecting him but at this point, he couldn’t just turn him away. So Akaashi took a few steps forward towards him. And greeted him quickly, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Akaashi Keji, and you are?”</p>
<p>The boy stopped bouncing and smiled widely, holding out his hand he had said, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou and I can dream walk.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>That was the start of Akaashi having to get notebooks a little bigger for note keeping. At first, Bokuto came sporadically. Only a couple days a week but after about a month Bokuto would come to his dreams every night. </p>
<p>One time Akaashi had asked him if Bokuto was really real. As much as he knew about keeping control of his own dreams he had tried to block Bokuto from coming in one night, just to see if he could do it. Of course, he couldn’t manage to but he didn’t mind. As loud as his new friend was he didn’t find him that disturbing. </p>
<p>When Bokuto found out that Akaashi had strong control of his dreams they started to explore different amounts of places that Akaashi hadn’t considered visiting before. Apparently Bokuto never was able to dream by himself, he always had to share a dream. Even if the other people he was with didn’t realize this. </p>
<p>Akaashi became more entertained by his dreams than he was in a long time. The boredom of trying to figure out what to do was gone. And he also wasn’t by himself anymore. He had a dream mate. </p>
<p>Akaashi knew he was quiet by most adults’ standards. He also didn’t like lying to others so he was blunt with his words, even if he came off as rude. For years because of this he never had very many friends at one time, only one or occasionally two. </p>
<p>Bokuto had told him that he thought he had lots of friends but sometimes they lied to him. Bokuto told him that they would say that they liked to play with him but would act bored by Bokuto and his games. Bokuto liked Akaashi being so straight forward, he always believed what Akaashi told him and Akaashi was glad that Bokuto never left him there anyways. Bokuto liked that now he had someone who could catch up with him and seemed to actually enjoy listening to him. Akaashi liked to think they balanced each other out well.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of Akaashi’s all-time favorite dreams is when he and Bokuto had gone to a big grassy field with train tracks running through them. Bokuto had mentioned a place with that description in a book he had read in class and Akaashi quickly conjured up the place for their dream. They both were smiling widely as they played. They ran through the fields playing hide and seek. Later they had gone walking on the edges of the train tracks. They balanced their feet and walked in lines, arms out to help balance them. Bokuto turned his head slightly towards Akaashi. Bokuto had his lips together in a soft smile. </p>
<p>“My older cousin is getting married next week."</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my mom says that she’ll be a really pretty bride.”</p>
<p>“Do you think so?”</p>
<p>“I do! Mom says that one day I’ll get married and have a bride. So I asked her why she knows I would because that stuff only happens when you’re old. And guess what she told me!”</p>
<p>Akaashi just glanced at him playfully, “I don’t think I would get it right. Why don’t you just tell me?”</p>
<p>“Sure I’ll tell you. Mom said that one day I’ll meet someone who really cares about me and thinks I’m cool and then I’ll think the same about them. She said that when you get married you get to stick with that person for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“You’re Mom seems to be really thoughtful. Was that all she had said?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, basically but we talked about what getting married actually meant for a while after that. So I decided that I know who best fits the description of being my own bride.”</p>
<p>Akaashi looked up towards Bokuto quickly, “So soon? Who is it?”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked right back. He grinned brightly “You!”</p>
<p>Akaashi nearly fell over, “Why me?!” </p>
<p>“Because,” Bokuto just laughed, “you’re the only one who is like that to me. I think we’re going to be together forever.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh,” Akaashi hesitated and after a moment he looked Bokuto in the eyes again, “Well, now that I think about it, that makes sense. You’re the same to me as well.”</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled when he saw Bokuto's eyes light up. Over time he mastered how exactly to make his friend look like that. They walked for a bit in silence, just feeling the air they created. Not long after Bokuto just went back to rambling with Akaashi adding his input whenever it seemed appropriate. It was a good night.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of Akaashis favorite pastimes was when he would reread through old dream journals. When he was twelve he went through his old ones. He looked back on the memories eagerly before but now it was odd to read and think about his experiences without Bokuto. </p>
<p>He’d like to think the two of them were pretty close. They’d been friends for a few years now and saw each other day so that would make sense right?</p>
<p>As Akaashi got older he realized just how odd all his experiences with dreaming were. He knew he still had control over what he did, and his memories still were clear as day in his mind after waking up.</p>
<p>Despite knowing that he was aware of everything in his dreams he found himself doubting his mind. Was Bokuto real at all or did he get so bored and lonely in his dreams that he just manifested his friend. Sometimes in class, he’d catch himself thinking about it. As bothersome as it was he couldn’t get distracted with those thoughts.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another dream Akaashi had written down in a journal was not long before going to high school for the first time.</p>
<p>He and Bokuto were practicing volleyball, a sport they both seemed to like. Akaashi sets the ball to Bokuto and Bokuto slams it down. He likes setting for his friend. Even if there seemed to be empty air when sending it over to his friend. At one point Akaashi had brought up high school.</p>
<p>“I’m just not quite sure what I want to do.” Akaashi was setting the ball, “I was recommended to a couple of different schools but I want to join a school with a good volleyball team and curriculum.” </p>
<p>The ball reached the ground.</p>
<p>Bokuto was a year ahead of him and already in high school. So Bokuto cocked his head to the side, meaning he was really putting thought into this. “Well, he started, “Maybe you could look up the schools online or ask people you know who goes there about it, and then since it’s volleyball season right now you could watch a match. See how the teams work.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” </p>
<p>Bokuto went to retrieve the ball from it’s landing spot. “That was bad advice huh?” </p>
<p>Akaashi shook his head. “No, actually it should have been the obvious answer to my problem. Maybe I’ve been over complicating this.”</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned, “I’ll help you whenever you need it!”</p>
<p>Akaashi just smiled back.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know what exactly he was expecting out of watching this particular game but it sure as hell wasn’t supposed to be this.</p>
<p>He’d arrived at a Fukurōdani volleyball match for the first time. He had decided on going with his friend's suggestion about visiting matches. When he arrived he picked a spot and went to lean against the railing. He had arrived not long after the game itself had started but spots in the seats were already taken up.</p>
<p>He was surprised that he didn’t notice at first. Maybe his brain didn’t think to register it as something strange but before long he was staring at Bokuto. </p>
<p>Bokuto who he only ever saw in his dreams. Then he saw him play. His passion for the game had never been clearer to Akaashi. This was his best friend. In the flesh. </p>
<p>For the rest of the game, Akaashi spent time watching his friend with eager eyes. The energy in the room got more exciting as Bokuto got more eager. He was just as good playing in real life when compared to in a dream. </p>
<p>As the game came to a close all Akaashi could think about was trying to process everything he just saw. So when he was finally ready to leave his body went into autopilot for him and he found himself walking towards the players.</p>
<p>He was so close to Bokuto, the only thing separating them were a few people who had no clue what was happening. </p>
<p>He saw Bokuto laugh into his water bottle. He took his lips away from the bottle and turned his head slightly towards the right when they made eye contact. A million things were running through Akaashis head at once.</p>
<p>All he could manage to say was simply, “Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>That was enough to elicit a wide grin and a shout from Bokuto as he made his way over to Akaashi. Immediately going to hug him before hesitating for a moment. Akaashi finished the embrace taking in Bokuto for the first time in real life. </p>
<p>Akaashi immediately noticed a difference between dreams and real-life for the first time. In real daytime, when he was wide awake. He noticed that all his senses were heightened more. As he hugged Bokuto for the first actual time he could smell the sweat off him and could feel Bokuto's breath on the top of his head. It was thrilling. </p>
<p>Not too long after he found himself in a gym. Setting once again for Bokuto. He’d done this before while in a dream a million times. This was different, he could feel the electricity through his fingers as the ball was sent to his friend. Bokuto spiking it down. One look and they both knew the electricity was going through both ends. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before the time figured out they had met before. They just pretended that they met online and no one thought about it twice. </p>
<p>Soon they would walk home together and Akaashi would just smile. He never would have thought the first year of his high school year would be quite like this but he enjoyed it so much anyway.</p>
<p>Akaashi voiced those same thoughts and Bokuto just returned with a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s you and me together right?” </p>
<p>“Of course, you and me together forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
<p>Feel free to comment on any aspects that I should try to tweak in future works? I know my grammar sucks and that's my main problem.<br/>Should I make a part two? I might go ahead and make another from like Bokutos' point of view or set later in their high school careers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>